Popcorn EdwardxBella Fluff
by whitewolf08
Summary: More fluffle, of course. Mighta have figured out by now that I kinda hate writing anything but ffluffies... Bella makes a snack, and Edward manages to screw up the process. Fun, right?


It wasn't often I was alone, now. That was just one more wonderful thing about being with Edward. When I did get a moment by myself, though, while he drove his car home or changed clothes, I hardly knew what to do with myself.

I was finding it hard to believe I once spent _every_ day like this, as I paced around the kitchen. I was starting to feel neurotic, something I was already worried about. I could make myself a snack. That was innocent enough, wasn't it? Something... Human? Something I could do? I was worrying too much, and I scowled as I took out an old air-popper.

Popcorn.

I would make myself some popcorn, and munch it until Edward was back. It seemed like something that would keep me busy enough anyways and I emptied some kernels into the top, and after making sure the lid was fastened properly, I plugged it in. It began whirring quickly, so I leaned against the counter to wait.

I turned to get salt, stretching up to grab the shaker out of the higher cupboard, when something small hit me in the back of my neck. I whined quietly spun around. The top! Where was the top of the air popper!? Kernels and half-popped popcorn were spitting out of it, one becoming two, becoming four, continuing to multiply until I was feeling like a victim of a tiny little terrorist.

Someone else seemed to be enjoying themselves, though and I heard a familiar chuckle from the kitchen table. I looked to see Edward, twirling the lid of my air-popper in his long fingers. "You." I murmured, hearing the menacing tone in my voice as what was supposed to be my meal continued flicking into my back.

It was everywhere, kernels, to half-popped pieces, to little popcorns, all over the kitchen. This was going to be a bummer to clean, instead of a quiet night with Edward and I stared at him dirtily. Had he gone _mad?_

Edward seemed amused, though, and darted over. I thought I heard the quiet words "Lighten up."

Atleast he was in front of me now. The little pieces of popcorn couldn't harm me with him there, and I had to suppress a giggle at the heroic pose he had taken, in between me and my little, whirring attacker.

The popcorn that was coming out now was all fully popped, and I blinked as suddenly, he wasn't in front of me anymore. I grinned when I saw him dart a few feet away, then back to my side with a piece of popcorn in between his teeth. Had he caught that? I wouldn't be surprised, and he went off to get another, coming back with two, looking both thrilled and proud.

"Show off!" There was no way he could even like popcorn and I leaned up, blushing, so our faces were close, carefully prying the popcorn out from in between his teeth with mine. I knew he could have kept it from me if he wanted, but it was my snack, after all. "Stealing my snack, Cullen?" I asked sceptically, reluctantly pulling away from him, picking up another piece of popcorn and eating it a little dejectedly. "This is a _snack?_" Well, no, now it was a decorating scheme. "That was the plan."

For a few minutes, I picked up pieces of popcorn from the counter and ate them. It was only when I noticed Edward was slowly picking up some, at the same pace as me, but shredding them with his pale fingers while I ate. "You're killing my men." I pointed out morosely, looking at the pile of bits he'd made. "Men?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. "What do you need _men _for?"

That wasn't what I'd meant, and I laughed at his inflection. Carefully I picked up two pieces of popcorn, and a pen. Slowly, without letting him see what I was doing I drew a smile, and two eyes on one, setting it down. "That's me." I remarked, watching his smirk as I drew a smile, two eyes, and fangs on the next piece. "And this is you." I showed him, but he didn't seem as interested in that one as in the popcorn Bella and he picked it up, slipping it into his mouth, crunching noisily on it, ignoring my horrified expression.

**This is my latest peice of mindless fluff. I really need better topics, I would totally love someone if they suggested something for me! I came up with this because I've been craving popcorn all day. Popcorn and cherry soda. Nobody kill me because I made Edward eat, okay, popcorn-Bella probably tasted bad to him, but he did it! I'm not sure if this is really confusing or anything, 'cause it kinda seemed that way when I was writing it. Sorry it's short. Please review! 333**


End file.
